Vehicles are commonly configured for towing trailers by way of a hitch or other mechanical coupling. Vehicles are also commonly configured for electrical coupling to trailers. For example, a vehicle configured for towing a trailer may have a number of exterior vehicle lights, which can include indicator lights such as turn signals, brake lights and reverse lights, and other exterior lights such as taillights and running lights. The trailer may also have a number of similar exterior lights, some or all of which may correspond to an exterior light of the vehicle. A wiring harness or other electrical connection can be used to electrically couple a trailer light to a corresponding vehicle light, such that the trailer light is actuated in conjunction with actuation of the corresponding vehicle light.
In order to check the electrical connection between a vehicle and a trailer, it is typically necessary to actuate each of the vehicle lights. This procedure includes manual actuation of the vehicle lights from a position inside the vehicle. However, it is also necessary to confirm actuation of the trailer lights in conjunction with the actuation of their corresponding vehicle lights, which cannot be accomplished from a position inside the vehicle. Therefore, a second person is necessary to perform this procedure of checking the electrical connection between a vehicle and a trailer to confirm actuation of the trailer lights.